You're always going to be my Kitten
by GeorgiaGaaraPanda
Summary: When a burst of thunder and a moment of the ground shaking could turn into something rather serious. Especially for a young Craig Tucker, who's cat seems to have changed during the little event. CraigXTweek
1. Chapter 1: Who are you?

On a warm, summers day in South Park a lazy ass boy named, Craig Tucker sat inside of his house relaxing on his couch watching TV. Flicking through channels untill he found something he liked.

"For gods sake, why isn't anything I like on tonight?" Craig frustrated mumbled, slamming the control on the couch an sticking to program called, America's next top model. The program is where a bunch of women from America do a lot of photo shoots and filming to become a model. But on every episode one person gets kicked off and has to go home.

"Well this doesn't seem to bad" Craig sighed, leaning back and enjoying the program.

_Some of these girls are actually really fit and curvy. Damn I should have watched this years ago! I wonder if they have this program only involving boys?_ Craig wondered, stroking his chin.

His cat Tweek walked randomly into the room and jumped onto Craig's warm lap, before turning around and settling. Craig moved his hands up and down the cat's back, listening to him purrr with delight.

Tweek was a blond furry cat that was slightly overweight due to Craig sharing his coffee with him each morning. Yes, Craig isn't sure how to look after a cat. But he loves it with all his heart and would never hurt it.

"Tweek, sometimes I wish you was human, God damn it. It would make my days more interesting and less lonely." Craig chuckled, looking down at the chubby ball of fur.

Tweek meowed and snuggled under Craig's arm. Craig continued stroking Tweek and smiled a small smile.

"But I guess that is never going to happen. I'm just happy your here at all, otherwise i'd be on my own and forever alone." Craig sighed, looking into Tweeks eyes.

"Right, I think i'll go and make some coffee. I love coffee, i'm addicted I swear!" Craig chuckled, moving Tweek slightly so he could stand up and go to the kitchen.

Tweek meowed and tilted his head as he looked at Craig with those cute puppy dog eyes.

"Yes Tweek... you can have some too." Craig giggled deepily, peeping his head around the corner.

Tweek vaguely smiled, got up off the couch and headed to his pet bed where he layed lazily inside it.

Craig was busy making his and Tweek's coffee in the kichen so he didn't really pay much attension to Tweek, who sat in his bed, gazing oddly at the TV screen.  
>Suddenly there was a weird burst of thunder and the ground began to shake but it only lasted a short while.<p>

"What on earth was that?" Craig curiously asked, holding the coffee's and turning around "Well it'a not raining or lightning so... It must have been a small earthquake and a little thunder. Seriously those things are scary sometimes." Craig said as he shrugged and began to walk into the room carrying both coffee's in his hands.

"Here you go Tweek. A nice cup o-" he screamed as he entered the room, not finishing his sentence.

"What the hell?" Craig shouted as he saw a naked blond haired boy sitting like a dog or cat in Tweek's pet bed.

"Where is Tweek?" Craig shouted, placing the coffee's on a coffee table infront of him.

"Meow! I'm Tweek" The boy replied, gazing happily at Craig.

"Impossible, you are boy and Tweek's a cat." Craig said, shaking his head and wagging his finger.

The boy had blond spikey hair and pail skin. He had cat ears and a long, fluffy yellow cat tail. He was like some half cat, half human and certainly had Craig puzzled.

"How did you get here anyway?" Craig asked, he was extremely curious and confused at the same time. He just didn't know what was happening and if it was real or it was a dream that he was going to wake up from soon.

"I'm not sure, C-Craig. Meow. I just don't know." The boy replied, scratching his ear with his bare foot.

"But this is impossible, you were just my adorable kitten and now your a mixture of a boy and a kitten? This doesn't make any sense fucking sense!"

"Well i'm the same Tweek I guess, just in a slightly different form. Meow!"

Tweek crawled up to the table and tilted his head over his cup of coffee, before licking his coffee like a cat or dog would do.

"Well, if you are going to stay this form, I had better teach you how to act like a human because this isn't normal." Craig chuckled, picking up his coffee and drinking it.

"Meow. Like how?" Tweek replied, tilting his head in confusion.

"Like how to eat like a propper human, sit like a propper human and such. Don't worry about it because I will teach you!" Craig replied, putting down his coffee to let it cool some more.

"Meow. Sounds great!" Tweek joyfully replied "I can't wait to get started!"

"First, i'll have to go and fetch you some of my clothes to borrow. I don't really feel comfortable with you being naked." Craig chuckled, blushing slightly.

The door bell rang and Craig stood up and walked over to the front door to answer.


	2. Chapter 2: Kenny the neighbourhood whore

Opening the door slowly, a young man stood at the door. It was Kenny, the neighbourhood whore. Unfortunately he was also Craig's friend.

His blond locks swayed infront of his big, blue eyes and his see-through nilon shirt that had missing buttons revealing his chest with great detail. He was wearing neon orange hot pants and knee-high black, leather boots with a fairly big heel. He was wearing a mixture of orange and black bracelets on both writst in different styles and shapes and he wore a big silver chain nexklace with a big letter 'K' on it. He was certainly a pimp and whore!

"What's up, bro?" Craig asked.

"Dude. You wanna have sex?" Kenny replied, looking a little insane and horny.

"Errm... I can most deffinately say.. No!" Craig replied "Your a fucked up rank A+ prostitute, dude. Your also my friend. Maybe if I somehow feel desperate and your the only one around then maybe for a little while but not now! I'm perfectly fine, thanks."

"Well that's interesting." Kenny sarcastically replied, with a grin appearing on his faced.

Suddenly Tweek ran on all fours naked upto Kenny. Tweek jumped up at him, licking his face with his human tongue. Behind him his tail wagging at a very fast speed.

"What the hell is that?" Kenny asked, stroking Tweek's bare back.

"It's my... Friend. He's in the middle of cosplaying and is naked because it was a photoshoot in the, errm, bath." Craig lied, he didn't think Kenny would fall for it but Kenyn isn't the brightest so he just wished that he would fall for it.

"Oh cool!" Kenny replied with a smile on his face.

A silence arose but soon ended when Kenny's face lit up and an idea had come to his empty mind.

Kenny bent down to Tweek and Tweek licked his face gently. Kenny smiled and stroked his head.

"Hey kitty, wanna fuck?"

"What the fuck Kenny?" Craig yelled "No! That is just wrong, he's mine anyway."

"Oh... He's _yours. _That's very intersting, Craig." Kenny replied, standing up slowly.

"Just leave, Kenny. Please..." Craig sighed, pointing to the door.

Kenny soon left and Craig peeped out of the window to make sure he wasn't on his garden. But Kenny wasn't. Infact, he was next door pulling a sexy pose at the front door and began to remove his clothes. Then he headed inside the house and the curtains in the kitchen suddenly closed. Craig quickly turned around and shook his head.

"I'm yours? Meow." Tweek said, sitting infront of Craig, looking at him with his huge, adorable eyes.

"Errmm...Yeah... I guess" Craig said, blushing.

"I tired. I sleep now. Meow." Tweek yawned, heading off into the room.

Craig nodded and smiled. He followed Tweek and sat on the sofa. Tweek curled in his basket and slowly fell asleep, his little purrs making Craig feel warm and happy inside.

Craig went to go and pick up his coffee but saw that it was suprisingly empty and so was Tweek's. On the edge of both cups were tongue marks and Craig smiled as he looked at Tweek.

"Night Kitten" Craig whispered, changing the TV channel to his favourite program... Red racer.


	3. Chapter 3: Wanna go to the beach?

Craig eyes slowly opened and he saw the vague image of the living room clock infront of him. His eyes adjusted and the time was 4:00pm.

"What the hell? Why is it this late?" Craig asked, strecthing his arms above his head as he soon realised that he was layed on the couch.

"You fell asleep. I too fell asleep but woke up soon after. When I wake up you were asleep on couch. You looked cute! Meow." Tweek giggled, sitting like a cat infront of him, his tail wagging behind him.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Craig yelled, he was very angry for some reason.

Tweek looked sad and struggled to get his words out. A cat can't talk, so being half cat and half human has speech effects on Tweek. He get's his words muddled and wrong quite a lot.

"Y-You were so cute... I d-didn't want to disturb you, master. Meow." Tweek stuttered, his eyes becoming very watery.

"Master?" Craig said and then sighed and carried on. "Look, I was just going to go out and meet my friends at 4:00pm but now I havent got time and i'm not even changed. I'll just stay in, I guess."

Craig sat up and sighed. He hadn't seen many of his friends since he started college other than Kenny who lives nearby and won't leave him alone.

"I sorry. I didn't mean too, Meow." Tweek cried, running off upstairs.

Craig sighed again and took hsi legs off of the couch so that he was facing the TV. He suddenly saw a little flashing light in the corner of his eyes and noticed that it was his mobile phone. He had recieved a message.

He looked at it and soo nfound out that it was Kyle calling him. He answered the phone and placed the phone directly to his left ear.

"Hey."

"Hello, Craig!"

"What do you want?"

"You want to come beach? It's nice and sunny. We were thinking about going for the weekend, have some quality time together for once now we don't see eachother much. What about it?"

"hold on one sec, Kyle."

Craig thought for a second. Could he leave Tweek? Then he got an idea.

"Of course i'll go. I miss you guys!"

"Great. We'll meet there then?"

"Sure! But where are we sleeping?"

"Great and my uncle has a beach house that he's allowing me to use whenever I want so... Yeah."

"That's sweet, dude. By the way, I'm bringing my friend. Is that okay?"

"Sure! That's brilliant. We'll meet you at the beach in a few hours. Seeya then!"

"Okay, bye."

The phone call ended and Craig needed to pack for his and Tweek's trip. But he remembered that he yelled at Tweek and needed to appologise. He ran upstairs and found Tweek curled up on the landing in a little ball crying.

"Tweek, i'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you, I swear." Craig appologised to Tweeks as he knealt next to Tweek.

"You really? Meow."

"Of course. I never meant to. Your my best friend, Tweek."

Tweek hugged Craig quickly and forgive him.

"You want to come to a beach house for the weekend?" Craig asked, holding Tweek tightly.

"Really? Meow." Tweek said moving away quickly with excitement.

"Yes!" Craig chuckled.

"Then Yes! Meow." Tweek replied, his tail wagging extremely fast.

"Let's get packing because we have to set off soon!" Craig said, jumping up to his feet.

Tweek nodded and the pair ran off to Craig's bedroom to pack. Craig grabbed a load of clothes that matched out of his drawers and placed them into his suitcase. Tweeks flattened them down because he didn't know how to do much else.

"Done!" Craig panted, this seemed like hard work to him.

"Now let's get you some clothes." Craig chuckled, pulling out another drawer and found some clothes. "I bet we are the same size."

Tweek looked excited and was soon trying outfits on. Until, finally they had found the perfect outfit. A light green shirt that was buttoned up to the top, some black skinny jeans and black converse. A few brown beads were added to his neck anjd wrists and violá he was finished.

"You look so good, Tweek!" Craig complimented, clapping his hands.

Tweek saw and tried to clap. He has never had hands and didn't tend to use them much.

"Go on you can do it! Just move your hands like this..." Craig showed Tweek.

Tweek looked and copied him. He did it!

"Well done, Tweek! Your improving already." Craig giggled, zipping up the suitcase and dragging it of the double bed.

"We go now? Meow." Tweek asked, tilting his head, stroking the jeans which he had never worn.

"Yes, Tweek. We go now." Craig replied with a smile, he was finally excited and actually begining to feel a warm connection to Tweek's new form.

They both headed downstairs. Craig set the alarm and turned of the TV. Then they both took the suitcases outside and locked the door too.

"Get into the car, Tweek!" Craig said, putting the keys into his coat pocket.

"Car?" Tweek repeated with confusion. He was still learning how to be a human.

"The big, metal vehicle sitting on the drive, Tweek. I've opened it for you, just go and get in the seat next to the one with the wheel." Craig sighed.

"Okay, meow." TWeek replied before skipping off to the car.

Craig chuckled and grabbed his and Tweek's suitcase and bags. Then he walked over to the boot of the car and put them inside before shutting the door down quickly and getting into the car. Tweek had luckily understood what seat to get in and was sat there looking excited. Craig leant over to Tweek and put Tweek's seatbelt on, Tweek and Craig blushed and then Craig shook his head and put his seat belt on before starting the car and driving to the beach house. 


	4. Chapter 4: Where's Tweek!

"What is that, meow?" Tweek asked pointing to a park fileld with plants, playgrounjd equipment and people.

"That's playground, Tweek. People go there to have fun and play around. I'll have to take you sometime." Craig replied, with a smile as he turned the car to the right.

A few minutes later and Tweek was still asking questions, but he was kitty afterall and is now part human and kitty so it's hard for him to understand everything when he was only a simple kitty before.

"That's a shop, Tweek."

"That's a bus filled with busy people."

Craig didn't mind because he was actually getting used to Tweek's new look and wanted to help make him seem more human.

"We are here, Tweek. Look at all that sand!" craig shouted excitedly, he hasn't been feelings to happy lately and this is certainly cheering him up already.

"Sand?"

"Yes, Tweek. A beach is built of sand, the ocean and other little stuff."

Craig saw Kyle and his other friends and quickly got the things out of the boot of the car. AFter they had got them out and had locked the car ,they quickly headed over to the group trying not to drop the suitcases and bags.

"Hey guys!" Kyle shouted with a big smile on his face.

"Hey! How have you all been? Haven't seen you all in ages!" Craig chuckled, finally reaching them.

"We have all been fine, thanks. We needed to hang out and what beeter place to do so than the beach?" Kyle giggled.

"So, tell me, Craig. Who's your fit friend?" Wendy asked, adjusting her swimming costume.

"Fit?" Craig chuckled. "This is Tweek. He's my ca-... I mean he is my roommate who is my best friend. He loves to cosplay, he never stops!"

"Cosplayer, huh?" Wendy replied with a smile. "Nice!"

"Okay, guys. Has everyone got their swim suits on?" Stan asked, taking off his shirt to reveal his bright green swimming trunks.

"I have!" Kyle replied, he was wearing dark blue and red swimming trunks.

"I do!" Butters shouted, wearing his pail blue speedo's.

"I have, Stan!" Cartman mumbled loudly, revealing his yellow trunks that seemed to be way to small for him.

"Tweek doesn't. We'll go and get him hi trunks on. Is the beach house open?" Craig replied, he forgot about Tweek's trunks and luckily he brought a spare pair.

"Yes, just go in." Kyle said with a smile, as the group began to run to the ocean.

Craig and Tweek grabbed the suitcases and bags and took them to the beach house.

"Tweek, your going to have to change into swimming trunks because we are going to be going into the water and luckily I have a spare pair." Craig explained as they entered the large modern house.

"Wow, pretty!" Tweek said jumping around, whilst Craig pulled out the trunks for Tweek.

"Indeed, now let's go to the bathroom and get you changed, Tweek." Craig laughed, taking Tweek's hand and taking him to the bathroom nearby.

Craig shut the door and held the trunks.

"Tweek, take off all your clothes please." Craig asked, trying not to sound like a perve.

"O-Okay." Tweek stuttered, looking quite confused.

Tweek looked at his clothes and wasn't sure what to do. 

"I'll help you, I guess..." Craig sighed, going on his knees and helping him take off his shirt. He wasn't wearing a t-shirt under the open shirt so that part was pretty easy. Next, he began to undo his belt, then his buttons and then the big job; his trousers. Craig gulped and quickly took them down, his face suddenly turning bright red. He accidentally took his pants down too and fell back with a nose bleed.

"C-Craig, you okay? Meow." Tweek asked, standing infornt of him naked.

He got back up and wiped away the blood.

"Yes, i'm f-fine." Craig replied, handing Tweek the swimming trunks and giving him directions to put them on.

Tweek took a deep breath and followed the instructions. Luckily he did it successfully and managed to get the trunks on.

"G-Good job, Tweek." Craig stuttered, picking up Tweek's slothes and ehading out of the bathroom and into the room where he left the bags.

He placed everything into one of the bags and took the bags to the bedroom he guessed was his and Tweek's. Then he took Tweek's hand again and ran out of the house, shutting the door behind them.

"Well, that was awkward and embarassing." Craig mumbled to himself, running toward the others in the sea.


	5. Chapter 5: I love you

"Oh, you got changed!" Kyle shouted to Craig and Tweek who were running towards the group.

"Yeah, we did." Craig panted, finally reaching the group at the edge of the sea.

"You look good in them shorts, Tweek." Wendy said, blushing.

"Errm, thank you, Wendy. Meow." Tweek replied, also blushing.

"Come on in then! Time to have fun, it's so hot and sunny. Let's not waste the weather, sahll we?" Stan laughed, jumping around into the sea.

Craig and Tweek ran into the sea and spalshed and jumped aorund witht the others. None of them were wearing suncream so they were all going to be badly sunburnt when they come out. The heat of the sun warmed the clear blue ocean and it made the atmosphere happy and fileld with joy.

"Ahh, don't splash me!" Wendy giggled, covering her eys from teh water which Stan and Kyle were splashing at her.

They all enjoyed splashing around in the warm water and bathing in the sun. They were finally hanging out like the old days.

"Cartman, stop that!" Butters shouted, trying to run away from Cartman who was trying tickle him. But running in water isn't the best idea Butters has had and he soon ended up falling flat on his face.

"Tweek?" Craig asked, looking around to find Tweek was no where in sight.

"Tweek?" Craig yelled begining to get worried.

A few minutes later Tweek was still not around and Craig was now panicking.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked, laying his hand on Craig's shoulder.

Craig quickly spun round and replied, "Tweek is missing! He doesn't know this place at all which is why he has to stay with me!"

Kyle's face showed worry and began to feel terrible.

"Okay, let's go looking, Craig. I'll help. If we tell the other they may get worried, we'll just keep it between us for now. Then, if more help is needed we'll tell them." Kyle said, walking out of the water with Craig.

Craig and Kyle hurried on to search for missing Tweek. They looked all over the beach, behind the large rocks at the far end of the beach and far out into the sea and still nothing. Craig began to cry. They searched around the house but still nothing. They tried on the pier but again nothing.

"Where is he? I'm getting really worried." Craig cried, wiping some tears that fell from his eyes.

"I'm sure he is okay. He's a sensible boy it seems, he'll be fine." Kyle comforted Craig, placing his hand once again onto Craig's shoulder.

"We can't stop til-" Craig stopped as he saw Tweek walking towards him looking upset.

"C-Craig. I got lost and d-din't know what to do. Meow." Tweek stuttered as he saw Craig and ran upto him like dog does, wagging his tail. He was covered in mud and his hair was scruffy. They began to wonder where he had been to get so dirty.

Craig and Tweek burst into tears, it was like they hadn't seen eachother for years.

"It's okay, Tweek. I forgive you completely, just keep near me from now on. I don't want to lose you." Craig replied, the pair hugging eachother tightky.

"How did you get lost and why are you so muddy? You were behind us at not long ago," Kyle asked, scrratching his head with confusion.

"I saw butterfly and chased it. I got away from Craig and cried. I tried looking but didn't see you.. Meow. I ended up falling down a hill when I searched and fell in mud." Tweek answered, stepping away from Craig and looking nervous.

"I don't care now, aslong as I have you here I don't care." Craig sighed with relief, his heart decreases beats and was now beating normal.

"Let's go back in the water then! There's still time to have some fun!" Kyle shouted with excitement.

"I think we're going to go back to the house and rest and stuff. I'm in need of rest and Tweek is muddy and could do with a bath." Craig chuckled in reply.

"If your both sure, then okay. Just go and we'll all be there later." Kyle replied, running off to the sea to join the others who were screaming and laughing.

"Come one Tweek, you smell and you are completely are dirty." Craig laughed, taking Tweek's hand as they both headed upto the beach house once again.

The beach house wasn't too far away and they both ende dpu there within a few minutes of walking at a steady pace. They entered the house and Craig shut the door behind them. Tweek ran around like a hyperactive little boy and Craig chuckled and directed him to the bathroom.

"That way, Tweek." Craig said running after Tweek.

Tweek eventually ran into the bathroom by chance and Craig followed him in and shut the door; not locking it. He walked over to the bath and turned on the taps to run the bath which wasn't to be too hot or too hot but hotter than the room temperature.

Tweek's face suddenly turned white when he saw the water. Of course pet's are usually affraid of water and Tweek was a cat and is still half of one now.

"You okay? Your as white as a ghost." Craig asked, turning the taps off because the bath was filled.

"Errm, yes. Meow." Tweek replied, his hand shaking as it rested on the sideof the bath.

"Come on, take your trunks off. Bath time!" Craig enthusiastically said. 

Tweek looked down at the water and shook his head.

"I can't. I'm scared of water, Craig. Meow." Tweek replied looking frightened.

"Well, you have too. Your completely filthy and need one. Trust me," Craig chuckled.

"Come in with me, please." Tweek asked, blushing.

Craig thought about it and sighed. "Fine."

He looked the bathroom door and took hi clothes off and he and Tweek got into the huge bath. Luckily Kyle's family who own the beach house is rich and the bathroom and bath tub are huge. Which is perfect for two or more people to get in.

Craig was bright red and looked at Tweek who stared back at him. Tweek then found some bubbles and found them amazing and interesitng and decided to throw them up in the air and play with them like a kitten does with it's toy.

"Tweek, let me wash you. Since you ahve no idea how too," Craig coughed blushing badly.

Tweek nodded and turned around to let Craig wash his back. Craig grabbed a sponge from the side of the bath and cleaned Tweek's back carefully, making sure all the dirt was gone.

"Turn around, your front needs doing. Infact everything, errm, needs cleaning." Craig mumbled, because he new that literally 'everything' needed cleaning.

"Okay, Craig!" Tweek giggled loudly.

Craig tried not to pay attension to Tweek's happy face that was slightly pink. He scrubbed the dirt away and headed furthur down to his legs and washed them as best as he could. Then heard Tweek who was obviously day-dreaming and beagn to mumble and sing. Craig took a deep breath and began to gently clean, his genital area and quickly so that he could have it over with. TWeek noticed and looked at Craig who was way taller than him.

"Craig..."

"Yes, Tweek?"

"I... Love... You."

"W-What?"

"I love you, Craig."

Crig stopped in amazement and wasn't sure how to reply. BUt kenw that he too loved Tweek back and told him.

"I love you too."

Tweek giggled and jumped onto Craig making the water run slightly over the bath. The pair ended up having a passionate kiss and of course Craig showed him whilst they were kissing because Tweek is but only part human and part cat.


	6. Chapter 6: I'm gay and I know it!

_I... Can feel... Tweek's heart beat fast. Does he really mean what he said?... I mean his heart is beating as fast as a sports car. _Craig thought, his eyes shut as he focussed on Tweek's heart beat which he felt from Tweek's mouth.

Craig moved his hand down Tweek's naked body and Tweek didn't move or resist but allowed Craig's hand to wonder his body. His hand felt Tweek's bum and he gave it a little squeeze. The flirt!

_I really feel happy. It's like I don't care where I am, aslong as he's here with me... I'll feel safe. _Craig continued to think, his tongue going deep into Tweek's mouth, the saliva swirling around in their mouths like a never ending whirlpool. Kyle's voice was heard but Craig and Tweek didn't pay attension. Instead they just continued kissing and feeling eachother up.

"I won't be long, just going to get my hand cream before my hands go crispy and horrible!" Kyle shouted to someone behind him as he opened the door and suddenly looked to find Craig and Tweek being 'intimate'.

Craig's eyes suddenly flickered open to find Kyle standing there, his face bright red and his facial expression shocked but happy at the same time.

A few moments later and Tweek and Craig were out of the bath and were dressed. Kyle, Craig and Tweek sat on the floor talking, Tweek looking happy and innocent and Craig looked embarassed and slightly happy.

"I could tell by the way you worried about him and spoke about him that you were in love with him, Craig." Kyle chuckled.

"Yeah, we haven't been like it till now. I guess our true feelings came out when we were close and knew how much we needed one another. You see Tweek is not a cosplayer..." Craig replied with a sigh.

"Let me guess. He was actually a cat that turned into both human and cat after an earthquake." Kyle said looking at him as if to say 'I know everything, you can't fool me'.

"How did you know that?" Craig asked with confusion.

"I'm great at science and really take interest in it. I was exploring the earthquake on some equipment that I recieved for my birthday and found out that it had magic capabilities or something. I was amazed and researched it to find it was true. When I first saw Tweek I felt a special presence. I assumed it was nothing and just my mind acting up, but now I realise i'm correct." Kyle explained, with a wink.

"Please don't tell the others! They'll laugh at me. They assume that i'm this big hard boy who's straight and finds it easy to get girls. But actually I'm gay and i'm in love with Tweek. I men it's easy to get girls and you wouldn't guess i'm gay because I don't talk high pitched or dress like women." Craig confessed, feeling ashamed.

"I won't say anything, man. Just know that i'm always here to talk, i'm not a homophobe in fatc my uncle is gay. He is one lovely man and so is his husband." Kyle chuckled.

"Thank you." Craig replied with a smile.

"So, Tweek. You okay?" Kyle asked with a smile.

Tweek sat there looking at his tail wagging and he heard Kyle speak and nodded quickly with a big cheesy grin appearing on his face. Kyle chuckled and stood up to grab the hand cream from the shelf. Craig also stood up and Tweek followed.

"I _was _supposed to be getting hand cream from here, but i've been gone for ages so I guess i'll lie and say I needed the toilet first!" Kyle laughed, opening to the door.

Craig and Tweek left the bathroom too and found Kyle talking to Stan.

"Yeah, sorry for the wait. I was about to get the hand cream when I needed the toilet and went. I got the cream too but after I emptied my bladder first." Kyle was explaining to Stan.

The two didn't notice Craig and Tweek coming out of the bathroom and then to Craig's supprise. Stan kissed Kyle.

_What the hell? Stan said he was straight... And that he was dating Wendy! _Craig thought with confusion.

Craig coughed loudly and made Kyle and Stan quickly turn around, the look of embarrassment quickly appearing on their faces.

"So, Stan. I thought you were straight and dating Wendy?" Craig chuckled, as he and Tweek walked closer to Kyle and Stan.

"I... I... I was lieing. I am gay and I'm proud but Wendy's parents and my parents adn very close and work together so they want me and Wendy to get married and have children together. I daren't say no to my parents or her parents and so we began to date. I don't even like her in that way. I'm in love with Kyle, who is lovely and understands the situation i'm in." Stan explained as her sat down on the floor.

Craig, Tweek and Kyle saty down too.

"Both his and Wendy's parents are strict and want the best for their children which is why they want Stan and Wendy to date and have a future together." Kyle added.

"Ahhh, I see." Craig mumbled.

Tweek just sat there day dreaming not really paying attension. He doesn't really know anyone here other than Craig so he wasn't fussed about the others.

"Don't tell anyone. I mean, I know your cool and straight and would instantly tell everyone but please i'm begging you not too!" Stan begged.

Kyle smirked at Craig and Craig nodded towards Kyle. Stan sta there quite confused and wondered what they were planning. Craig looked towards Tweek and Tweek saw him and looked at Craig with wonder. Craig moved closer and suddenly began making out with Tweek. Tweek didn't mind and niether did Kyle but Stan was gob smacked and shocked. Craig pulled away and wiped the saliva from his mouth away with his shirt sleeve. Tweek carried on with his day dreaming and ignored the situation.

"W-what was that?" Stan yelled.

"I'm gay too. I'm actually dating Tweek, of whom i'm deeply in love with." Craig explained, with a wink.

"Since when?... Explain!" Stan said, he was deeply confused.

"Tweek isn't really a cosplayer. He's my pet cat who changed into a human and cat when we had the earthquake the other night. I was shocked and couldn't get used to it but he made me smile and I became close to him and that when I was invited to come here by Kyle who said bringing Tweek wasn't a problem. When I lost Tweek not long ago on the beach, it felt like my ehart was in my mouth. I couldn't help but feel a wreck without him. That's when I knew that I love him dearly." Craig exaplined. "I got him cleaned up and we both got into the bath, where Tweek told me he loves me. I replied with the same words and we ended up making out in the bath. Kyle walked in and he knew the situation without us explaining to him like we are doing to you now."

"Wow! That's a lot to take in. So your gay too?" Stan replied, scratching his head slowly.

"Yes. I'm always seen as a cool and hard guy who get's all the girl but i've always knew that something wasn't right and now I know that that something is that i'm gay." Craig sighed.

"I can't believe Kyle knew! Wait.. How did you find out?" Stan asked, looking at Kyle.

"As you know i'm into science. I was researching stuff about the earthquake we had by using my new science equipment and foudn out taht the earthquake was magical. I looked up this new fact and it's true. This is how I knew aout the Tweek thing and I could sense that Craig loved Tweek." Kyle chuckled in reply.

They all sat chuckling evem Tweek who didn't want to feel left out because he wasn't laughing. Then they called everyone else inside because it was getting dark now and it was time to come inside.


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions and an ending

"Wow, today has sure been fun!" Cartman shouted loudly as he walked out of the bathroom brushing his teeth. He was wearing his super hero pjyama's that were lime green and red.

"You can say that again!" Butters agreed, sitting on the couch wearing his orange and yellow striped pjyama's.

"Really? Well, I'm not!" Cartman yelled at Butters, as he spat the toothpaste and water in his mouth into a plant near the front door.

"Why in the plant? We have sinks, you know?" Kyle sighed, he was also sitting on the couch with Wendy wearing his red silk pjyama's as he read a novel, Wendy was wearing a purple, silk nighty and pink bunny slippers.

"Because I want it in the plant!" Cartman shouted in reply, walking upto the couch and jumping onto it.

"You are truely discusting!" Wendy said, looking away in discust.

Craig and Tweek came into the room talking to eachother about some random topic.

"... And that's why dreams happen,Tweek." Craig explained.

"Really? I thought they happen because your life is rubbish in real life so your dreams act as another life where you rule it and everything is ruled by yourself? Meow." Tweek replied.

Tweek was wearing some light green bunny pjyama's and Craig was jsut wearing red boxers.

"Nice red boxers, Craig!" Cartman laughed.

"Thank you, Eric!" Craig laughed at Cartman who hates his first name.

"Hey! Nobody can call me that!" Cartman yelled at Craig, standing up to face him.

Tweek felt intimidated and hid behind Craig.

"And what's with you, kitty cat. You scared of me?" Cartman asked with an angry tone.

Tweek ignored him and looked away with fright.

"Yeah, you hind behind your little _boyfriend, _Tweek." Cartman joked around. 

Craig was furious. He wasn't going to let Cartman insult his boyfriend who he didn't even know was his boyfriend and just joked around.

"Actually, yes he will!" Craig shouted directly at CArtman who's face turned slightly pail with shock.

"What do you mean?" Cartman yelled back.

"Tweek will hide behind his _little boyfriend_ because I am his boyfriend!" Craig screamed. "I'm sick and tired of you judging others and being a homophobe! It's fucking rediculous! If some of your friends are gay then why judge them? your supposed to be their friend and not a stupid twat!"

Cartman was speechless and appologised. Everyone clapped and Tweek stopepd hiding from behind Craig and ran to the couch where he sat down., his tail wagging quickly.

"Yeah and there's something I need to say." Stan announced, standing up.

"What is it, honey?" Wendy asked, looking up at Stan with her eyes that sparkled.

"Wendy. I'm breaking up with you." Stan said.

"What?" Wendy shouted in shock.

"I have only been going out with you because of our parents but it's not what I want. I don't have any of those kind of feelings for you. I have them for Kyle." Stan replied.

"What the fuck?" Wendy said, begining to cry.

"Stan..." Kyle said with a smile.

"I've been seeing him behind your back and i'll admit it. I havent been happy dating you but havent had the courage to break up with you and tell you the truth until now. I don't care what our paretns say because i'm happy ebing with Kyle. He makes me feel special and loved." Stan added. "I'm soryr, Wendy. But it's over."

"Errm, I don't really understand. I'm perfect for you!" Wendy cried.

"No your not. You'll find someone who is generally perfect for you. But i'm not, sorry." Stan said, walking to Kyle, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him.

"That's it, i'm leaving! Daddy will come and pick me up now!" Wendy said standing up adn pulling her phone out of her pocket to ring her father.

"Daddy, come and pick me up now!" Wendy ordered in an agressive tone.

"Okay, darling i'll be there in a second." her father replied.

Wendy slammed her phone shut and put it back in her nighty pocket before sticking the rods up at her 'friends' especially Stan. She ran to get her belongings and took them tot he front door. A big burst of wind blew the front doors open and a helicopter apepared on the front. Wendy ran upto it, throwing her belongings inside and climbed inside before quickly riding off back home.

"Well done, sweety." Kyle congratulated his boyfriend giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Is everyone suddenly gay?" Cartman yelled, feeling insane.

"Not really." Craig replied.

"B-but... But..." Cartman became speechless and couldn't get his head around the situation.

"Oh, shut up Cartman." Butters said, turning Cartman's head around to face him and quickly locking lips with him.

Cartman's face turned bright red but he didn't pull away. Then when they parted he looked confused.

"What the fuck was that Butters?" Cartman yelled with confusion.

"I love you!" Butters shouted out loud,

"What?" Cartman shrieked.

"I've loved you for quite a while now, Cartman. I just didn't tell you because your a homophobe." Butters explained with a smile.

"But then why now?" Cartman asked.

"Because everyone is confessing and it's my turn." Butters replied.

"But I don't love you back, Butters." Cartman coughed.

"Yeah, you do!" Kyle shouted.

"Shut up, Kyle!" Cartman whispered.

"No, go on Kyle." Butters said, becoming curious.

"He writes your name in every one of his school books. Cartman for Butters. I caught a glimpse and he told me to keep it a secret but it might as well be out there now." Kyle chuckled.

"Thanks, Kyle." Cartman sighed.

Butters kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him.

"No. Thank you Kyle." Butters said.

"Does this mean, we are dating now?" Cartman asked, blushing.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem like you want us too..." Butters sighed but leading Cartman to disagree.

"No I do!" Cartman burst out, before covering his mouth with embarrassment.

"Good." Butters replied with a smile.

"Okay, okay. It's time to get some rest." Kyle giggled, putting down his book and laying down on the couch.

Cartman and Butters laid on the floor together pulling their sleeping bags over eachother. Craig and Tweek also slept on the floor, Tweek snuggled up to Craig who wrapped his arms around Tweek so the two wouldn't seperate. Stan laid on the same couhc as Kyle and luckily there was enough room for the pair. So he cuddled upto Kyle and the two slept close.

The night continued and they all slept in pairs. Each cuddling one another trying not to lose the other within the night. Everyone had seemed to have lots of fun and when the sun rose, bringing yet another hot day, they all woke up still in their pairs and gave eachother a kiss. Then they all eventually left to go home, everyone being ina good mood. Kyle was pleased that his sleepover was a success and that everyone ahd learned something. Cartman learned not to be a homophobe because he too was gay and didn't like the fact that he was in love with Butters, who he got with anyway after realising he couldn't hide his feelings anymore. Stan learned that he wasn't to be ruled by his parents, his life is upto him and nobody else. He finally told his ex-girlfriend, Wendy that he wasn't in love with her but with Kyle. She was outraged and left but Stan was proud that he had confessed. When he got home he told his paretns and introduced them to Kyle, it turned out they were jsut happy that he was happy and that they didn't really like Wendy anyway. Craig had learned that he cannot ignore his feelings towards Tweek, who he now dates happily and teaches things to. Tweek is slowly becoming more human, but his cat like features and personality cannot be removed. But Craig doesn't care because he knows that Tweek has a great personality and that what matters to him, along with the fact that Tweek loves him as Craig does Tweek.

Craig and Tweek arrived home and un packed everything they took. Craig went outside into the greenhouse to water some plants he was in the process of growing. After he ran back inside where he was hugged tightly by Tweek who seemed to be scared or frightened.

"What's up, Tweek?" Craig asked with concern.

"I thought you'd left me, meow." Tweek replied, tears coming out of his eyes and dripping down Craig's shirt.

"What do you mean?" Craig asked, stroking Tweeks head.

"Now that we are back home and your surrounded by everyone who doesn't know your gay. I thought you ran away to avoid troubles, meow." Tweek replied, looking up at Craig with his teary eyes. He was slowly improving his english and was doing well with speaking.

"I would never leave you, Tweekers!" Craig explained. "Your too dear to me."

"You really mean that? Meow." Tweek replied.

"Of course, Tweek." Craig chuckled, stroking Tweek's head again, which Tweek enjoyed.

Craig stopped and held Tweek's hand as they walked out of the hallway.

"Good Craig because you're always going to be _my_ Craig." Tweek said, looking up at Craig as he squeezed Craigs hand tightly.

"And You're always going to be my kitten." Craig replied, kissing Tweeks head. 


End file.
